the truth of the net navi
by LadyRed06
Summary: OK its about Lan and the crew when they meet a girl who becomes there friend. but they meet another girl who is the secret of the net navi
1. introduction

Introduction  
  
The second day of Junior High, Lan Hikari was late for his first gym class. He skated as fast as he could. Going down hills, and streets, while buttoning up his shirt and trying to figure out how to tie a tie.  
  
"I told you so! You need to turn on your alarm clock!" Mega man shouted form his P.E.T. that was hanging from Lan's belt.  
  
"Oh shut up!! Alarm clocks wake me up, and you should have at least wake me up! " Lan shouted back at Mega man.  
  
"I did, but through your pillow at my speaker, remember!" Mega man replied.  
  
"Whatever!" The late ball rang. "Oh Great! The late bell!"  
  
Lan skated even faster. He was going to probably have a bad attendance record, again.  
  
============School gate==================================  
  
Lan skated slowly for that he was out of breath and panting for air.  
  
"I finally made it..." Lan said with a heavy sigh.  
  
Lan skated toward the locker when someone shouted...  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
"Huh......." A soccer ball flew smack into Lan's face making him fall backwards.  
  
"I so sorry! I really am!" A girl shouted as she ran toward Lan.  
  
She was wearing the school gym uniform, which was basically a white collared t-shirt and shorts. That was all Lan could see form the ground.  
The girl looked down a Lan. Lan could see that she long, straight hair, with blond, and brown highlights.  
  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok." Lan replied.  
  
"Here let me give you a hand." The girl said giving out a hand which Lan freely, and gratefully accepted.  
  
"LAN HIKARI!!" the gym teacher shouted.  
  
"Yikes... I'm in big trouble."  
  
"Lan could you please tell why you are late to class..?" the Gym teacher asked.  
  
"Well um you see Couch Ira...I'm late cause um..." Lan stuttered.  
  
"And where is your Gym uniform!?" The gym teacher asked.  
  
Lan just realized he forgot his gym uniform at home.  
  
"Um it's um at...I.." Lan stuttered.  
  
"No excuses! Hikari! As a punishment you'll do naps all around the school grounds until class is over." The gym teacher yelled.  
  
"AH Man!" Lan muttered on his breath.  
  
The girl standing next to Lan slowly scooted away slowly before she was brought into the fight.  
  
"Great... I have to run stupid laps and to make it worse in my uniform (sigh)" Lan thought.  
  
"La-....."Mega man started until he was interrupted by Lan.  
  
"Mega man...just shut up!" ========End of gym. English Class 2nd hour(homeroom)============  
  
(Lan and Mayl are a couple) "I'm out of breath..." Lan said as he slouched in his chair.  
  
"Hey, I see your not wearing you bandana anymore. Lan you look so tired what happened?" Mayl asked as she put her arm around Lan's neck.  
  
Mayl was wearing the school's uniform for girls which consisted of a white, collared shirt with buttons, a gray skirt, and a red tie. (The skirt can be red, navy blue or, gray)  
  
"I had to run laps in gym all through class. By my estimation I think I ran 30, and to top it off the gym teacher was staring at me the whole time so I couldn't take a break." Lan replied a little irritated.  
  
"How come you had to...Lan you were late again weren't you?" Said Mayl.  
  
"Yeah." Lan said sighing.  
  
"Lan I hate to say it but put some deodorant on." Mayl said wrinkling her noise.  
  
"Huh, oh! Hehe." Lan said a little embarrassed.  
  
Lan grabbed his deodorant that was in his desk, and quickly put it on before the English teacher arrived.  
  
The English Teacher arrived a few minutes late.  
  
"Hello class. We have a new student her name is Nanako Etishi. Ms. Etishi please come in." the teacher announced.  
  
Lan was bored already. He slouched back in his chair lazily, while balancing a pencil on his upper lip. He looked toward the door to see the new student.  
  
A girl walked in, and Lan quickly sat up.  
  
"That's the girl from earlier!" Lan thought.  
  
"Ms. Nanako please tell us about your self." The teacher asked.  
  
"Hello my name is Nanako Etishi. I just moved here from RoseVally, Italy, but I was born here in Dentech city. My favorite sport is soccer." Nanako said.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Etishi. Hm were should you sit. Ah! The desk next to Mr. Hikari."  
  
"Um...who is that sir?" Nanako asked.  
  
"Oh, the boy with the messy, brown hair or the second desk in the third row." The teacher said.  
  
"Oh!" Nanako said. "Oh no him the boy I hit with the soccer ball..." Nanako thought.  
  
She walked slowly to ward the desk and sat down. She put her books in her desk.  
  
"Pst...I'm sorry about today I really am." Nanako said in a whisper.  
  
"It's alright." Lan replied.  
  
"Class please turn to page 101 and turn to the board." The teacher said. "We will begin with the history of the English language."  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. New danger

Social studies class  
  
(Poetic day's saying) Love comes in all the lives wonders and joys but doesn't end in hope but happiness and hope in the future.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Class, for today's English homework you shall read pages 101 and 303. We will review what you have read in class tomorrow. Now class, have a wonderful day."  
  
Lan walked toward his locker slowly, his legs were sore from Gym. He sighed heavily, as he reached his locker. He opened his locker and stuffed his backpack in.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Lan closed his locker and walked off to his next class, Social Studies.  
  
"Now that's going to be fun." Lan thought sarcastically.  
  
======Social Studies Class===========================  
  
"Hey! Lan!"  
  
"Oh! Hey, Yai!" Lan replied.  
  
Yai had changed over the last years. She still had pony tails but not in braids; instead they were long and straight with bangs that covered her forehead. She had gotten a lot taller, but she was still short.  
  
"Have you heard about the new threat to the net!?" Yai asked.  
  
"No, really I haven't even heard of any threats at all." Lan replied.  
  
"Well, it's been posted all over the net. It's said that a mysterious, new net navi has been hacking into illegal information and hacking into P.e.t.s! No firewall, security system, or virus protection can prevent this net navi from entering! It's also said that this net navi goes in the P.E.T.s and uses some kind of data drain!"  
  
"Data drain?" Lan asked.  
  
"Yes, it's said that data drain, drains data from data bases by absorbing the information. Some people say that this net navi uses some kind of wires to drain data, but the strange thing is that all the victims say that tremendous damage was done but all the information was returned except for some illegal government documents."  
  
"Whoa, did you hear that mega man?" Lan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mega man replied. "But I never knew that a net navi could do that." Mega man thought in sudden fear.  
  
"Where did this net navi come from anyway?" Lan asked Yai.  
  
"Nobody knows, because there's not any information on it at all, or its net battler." She replied.  
  
"Haven't we've been talking for a while?" Lan asked.  
  
"Yep" Nanako replied.  
  
"Yeah.....?" Lan turned his head and saw Nanako. "Eek! How long have you've been there!?" Lan said in shock and surprise.  
  
"Huh? Oh, through out the hole conversation." Nanako replied.  
  
"I wonder why I didn't notice her. I was probably too drawn into the conversation." Lan thought.  
  
"That's strange; shouldn't the teacher be showing up by now?" Nanako asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yai answered. "It is."  
  
Nanako turned her head toward the teacher's desk when she saw someone sitting in a chair.  
  
"Who's that?" Nanako asked pointing her finger toward the person.  
  
"Oh, that's just the teacher.....The teacher was here all along!" Yai said.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Yai I was here all along." The teacher said.  
  
"But you're not Mr. Smith." Yai replied.  
  
"Indeed I'm not. I will be your new teacher."  
  
"Why didn't you start class then?" Lan asked.  
  
"You already have. After all this is social studies class." The teacher replied.  
  
"Huh? Well yeah this is social studies." Lan, Nanako, and Yai replied all together.  
  
"Yes, the studies of people being social with other people. Your usual class has been moved to your 5th hour. I will be your teacher. I'm Ms. Shinki your sociology teacher. Usually you learn sociology in your 2nd year but there has been a slight change."  
  
"So what do we do in this class?" Lan asked.  
  
"For today, just talk to one another."  
  
"OK" Lan replied.  
  
"Hey Lan where's Mayl?" Yai asked.  
  
"She's in Gym." Lan answered.  
  
"Who's Mayl?" Nanako asked.  
  
"She's Lan's girlfriend." Yai answered.  
  
"Oh. (Nod) I still don't know how she looks like." Nanako said.  
  
"I'll show you her at lunch." Lan said.  
  
"Ok...Hm...is there anywhere here to hook up to the net?" Nanako asked.  
  
"Wait you have a net navt?" Lan asked. "Yeah who doesn't? Her name is Mars." Nanako said with a smile. "Here take a look." Nanako said as she took out her P.E.T. from her dress pocket.  
  
"See!" Nanako said. "Say hi Mars."  
  
"HI!" Mars greeted.  
  
"What kind of net navi is she?" Lan asked  
  
"She's an animal base net navi." Nanako replied.  
  
Nanako placed her P.E.T. on a desk. Lan and Yai could see that Mars had a helmet on that was shaped as a panda head. Really she looked like a kind of like a panda, because of the black and white pattern of her battle suit. 


End file.
